Our Secret World
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: kid!Klaine meeting and becoming friends


**I own nothing. So a one shot type thing because of a post on tumblr that had a picture of kid!blaine and kid!kurt and then denise hearteyesanderson made me cry with the cuteness of bb!klaine so this happened and I know I have no time or room for more wips because, hello, nine already, but this is gonna be a two shot most likely and I'm going to update the others soon, I promise. Thanks to Rebecca m-arvel for helping me come up with the title :) It's from Big Girls Don't Cry. **

* * *

**Part One:**

It wasn't fair that Cooper got to do all the things that Blaine didn't. He got to ride the big bicycle, the one without the training wheels. He got to cross the street by himself and go out with friends without a parent. Most importantly, Cooper got to go to acting classes and Blaine did not. It just wasn't fair.

Blaine knew all of Cooper's dance routines and his acting scripts and he could sing really well, his teacher at school had said so. Blaine was every bit as good as Cooper, if not better, so why did Coop get to go to these big boy classes when he didn't?

"You have to be six to go to Cooper's classes, sweetie," was all his mommy ever said on the topic, before giving him a pat on the head and going back to whatever she had been doing beforehand.

Blaine was almost six. He would be six in exactly eight months and thirteen days. That was practically six. Besides, he was pretty sure that he could perform just as good as any six or even seven year old at Cooper's class. If his mom didn't want to enrol him, he would have to prove himself to Cooper's teacher. So on Tuesday night, as Blaine lay in bed beneath his space sheets, he devised a plan for the following day when he and his mommy would go to the centre to pick up Cooper after class.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was the only boy in his ballet class, but that didn't matter. Kurt always felt more relaxed in the company of girls rather than boys. He was different, or so it seemed. The boys at school didn't want to play with him. They didn't like tea parties or dress up games and Kurt didn't like football or playing in the dirt. Kurt was used to being the only boy taking part in certain activities, but sometimes, he couldn't help wondering why he was so different. He didn't know any other boys like himself and even though his dad told him there was nothing wrong with him, the voices of the other boys calling him bad names and laughing at him stuck in his mind.

Still, Kurt loved ballet. He liked the music and the way it made him feel when he danced gracefully around the studio. He was much better than a lot of the girls, even Rachel Berry, who was always boasting about how she always nailed the routines before everyone else. Rachel may have learned things faster, but once Kurt picked up the steps, he could dance Rachel Berry—and anyone else for that matter—under the metaphorical table. Kurt often spent classes by himself, practicing and trying to get each step to precision, while the others laughed and danced together. He acted like he didn't want to be part of their group and that their laughter didn't bother him, but it did and for once, it would be nice to meet someone else like him, a boy who didn't think it was weird to wear tiaras and stick his pinky out while drinking from a tea cup. A boy like that, it seemed, simply did not exist.

* * *

Cooper's friend Cody lived with his grandma, a lady who smelled like Vicks and liked to squeeze Blaine's cheeks until they were bright red and aching. So on Wednesday at 6, when Blaine and his mom entered the centre and saw Cody's grandma there, Blaine whispered to his mom that he was going to go wait in the room next door, where they kept the children's books. His mom nodded and went to talk to Cody's grandma. Blaine, however, did not go next door. Instead, he crept down the long hallway in search of Cooper's acting class. If he could just get inside, he was sure someone there would spot his talent and beg him to join.

Finding the class was not as easy as Blaine had anticipated, unfortunately. The first door he opened revealed a knitting class. He closed it right away, because those old ladies might squeeze his cheeks, too. Behind the next door, a group of people sat in a circle, all chanting something about change and serenity. Blaine closed the door quietly and moved on down the hall. He stopped still when he heard music and laughter. Blaine smiled. This sounded like the right place. He walked confidently down the hall, but was stopped in his tracks once again upon realising that this was definitely not Cooper's acting class.

The room was large, with a wooden floor and an entire wall covered in mirrors. There was a bar all the way around the room and girls dressed in pink everywhere. Blaine watched as they danced and arched their toes and twirled around the room. Blaine smiled, remembering that he had seen a movie about ballet once.. It looked like a lot of fun, but it seemed to be a thing just for girls. He turned to back out of the room, but stopped a third time.

There, in the corner, was another boy. He was dressed like the girls, in a t-shirt and a tutu, but he was definitely a boy. And he was all alone. Blaine didn't think twice about approaching him.

"Hi," Blaine said loudly.

The boy spun around and lost his balance, almost falling down.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

The boy nodded, cheeks going pink. "You shouldn't shout and surprise people like that," the boy told Blaine. His voice was quiet, soft.

Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry," he said. "My name's Blaine," he went on, offering the boy his hand. "What's yours?"

"Kurt," the boy said, eying Blaine's hand carefully. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"You shake it," Blaine explained.

"I know," the boy said, accepting the handshake. "But why?"

Blaine shrugged. "My dad says it's polite," he said.

Kurt was smiling nervously now. "Are you new?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head. "My brother has a class here somewhere," he explained. "I'm trying to find him."

"Oh," Kurt said. "He's not here. I'm the only boy."

Blaine nodded. "I noticed that."

"Are you going to hit me?" Kurt asked. "Or call me names?"

Blaine's eyebrows went upwards. "Why would I do that?"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "I'm the only boy at ballet class and I'm wearing a tutu. The others think it's weird and the boys at school make fun of me."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's tutu, then back up at his face. "I think you look very professional," he said, with a grin. "I wish I could take ballet and have a tutu like yours."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "You do?" he asked.

Blaine nodded again. "I don't know if my mom will let me," he said. "She says I have to be six to take acting classes and I'm only five."

"I'm five," Kurt said, quickly.

"Well, maybe if I told her I have a friend here who's five, too, she'll say yes."

"A friend?" Kurt asked, like the word was new.

"You don't want to be my friend?" Blaine asked, face falling.

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "I do! I just don't have a lot of boy friends. There's just Mercedes at school. And sometimes Brittany, but she forgets sometimes."

Blaine frowned. Everyone should have friends. "I'll be your friend," he said.

Kurt smiled down at his shoes. "I like your bowtie," he said. "I have one the same colour, but it's spots instead of stripes."

"Thanks," Blaine said. "It sounds cool. Will you be here next week?"

Kurt nodded. "I never miss class," he said.

"I'll meet you here again next week," he said. "Maybe Mommy will let me join if I tell her about you."

Kurt smiled. "Okay," he said. "I better go. They're staring at us."

Blaine turned around and saw three girls staring at them and whispering. "Are they your friends?"

Kurt shook his head. "The one with the long hair is Rachel Berry," he said, in a whisper. "She thinks she's the best, but her knees bend sometimes when they're not supposed to."

Blaine giggled. "I bet you're the best."

Kurt's cheeks flushed again. "I think I am," he said. "Rachel says she's better though."

"Your tutu is better than hers," Blaine said. "Hers is too big and puffy."

Kurt smiled and it was the first big smile Blaine had seen on him. "Thanks," he said. "I'd better go. Next week, right?"

"Next week," Blaine promised. "Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, giving him a little wave.

Kurt waved back. "Bye, Blaine."

* * *

The week went by far too slowly for Blaine's liking and although he would have to tell Kurt his bad news, he would still get to see Kurt and that was exciting. On Wednesday, he crept off down the halls again and stopped when he reached the ballet studio. He saw Kurt there, by the door, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he concentrated on twirling around on one foot. He was losing balance and stopped mid-spin when he spotted Blaine in the doorway. A wide grin spread across his face and he walked carefully forward.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine said, cheerfully.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt answered. "Did you ask your mom if you can join?"

Blaine nodded, smile failing. "My dad says I can't come," he told Kurt. "He said I would turn into a sissy, whatever that means."

Kurt's eyes were round as saucers. "The boys at school call me a sissy sometimes."

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "What's a sissy?"

"Something bad, I think." Kurt's eyes were downcast.

"Well, you can't be one," Blaine insisted. "You're not bad."

Kurt gave him a small smile then. "I like being your friend," he said. "We are friends, aren't we?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Mm hmm," he said. "Do you live near here?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed in thought. "Not really," he said. "My daddy has a garage near here, though. He fixes cars."

"Cool," Blaine said, wondering if Kurt's dad could fix his red car that Cooper had stepped on. "I wish we could play together," he added as an afterthought.

"Me, too," Kurt admitted. "Maybe you could come over to my house," he said, then. "I don't really have friends over, but I know my dad would say yes if I asked. Do you think yours would?"

Blaine shrugged. "My mommy might," he said. "I could ask right now," he suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said.

"I'll be right back!" Blaine promised, turning on his heel and running back down the hall to find his mom.

* * *

Blaine didn't come back after that, but Kurt saw him with a lady dressed in black and a boy, who had to have been Blaine's brother. They were in the parking lot and when Blaine saw Kurt, he tugged on his mommy's sleeve and pointed in his direction. His mom frowned at Kurt and hurried Blaine into the car. Kurt watched as they drove away, probably forever.

"What's wrong, bud?"

Kurt turned to find his dad there. He shrugged.

"I don't think Blaine's mom wants us to be friends," he said, looking down at his feet.

Burt Hummel frowned, but nodded knowingly. "What do you say we stop off for ice cream on the way home?"

Kurt perked up a little at that, but his eyes still stung with tears at the thought of losing his new friend. Kurt was used to being alone. He wouldn't let it get him down. Besides, he liked ice cream. He took his daddy's outstretched hand and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**I feel the need to apologise for this because I have so many wips on the go and here I am with this but I couldn't resist okay, I'll update everything soon, I swear. Let me know what you thinkkk :)**


End file.
